1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to system and method for operating a gate of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, the users of RVs (Recreation vehicle) such as MPVs (Multi-Purpose Vehicle) and SUVs (Sports Utility Vehicle) usually intend to mount more baggage in comparison to the users of common sedan cars.
Further, because more people want to enjoy various leisure and dilettante lives with an increase of the incoming level and improvement of work conditions due to the five-days week system, the demand for the RVs keeps increasing.
On the other hand, in the past, when approaching a vehicle with loads fully in both hands, the users have to open the gate after putting down the loads on the ground, using a remote control key, and then put the loads on the vehicle, which is troublesome. The gate means the power gate and the gage of vehicles which are automatically opened/closed.
Even when carrying a large amount of loads in the vehicle to another place, similarly, there is a problem in that the users have to close the gate, using the remote control key, after putting down the loads on the ground.
Various types of technologies for a driver to automatically operate and open the gate of RVs without using a hand have been developed to solve the problem.
This is based on a technology that senses approach of a driver by using a smart key when the driver with loads in both hands approaches a vehicle, and then automatically opens a locked door in response to an input for opening door from the driver touching a sensor on the door handle, kicking a kick switch, or blocking a radiated laser beam.
This method, however, has a problem in that a malfunction such as that the door is unexpectedly opened may occur, because the way of input for opening the door by the user is simple.
Further, a user has to swings his/her foot in order for the sensor senses the action in the way of blocking a laser beam in the related art, but a user with a large amount of loads may lose his/her balance, so that this way is difficult to use.
Further, there is a problem in the Patent Document in that it is difficult to full automatically control the door when closing a door in order to carry a large amount of loads in the vehicle, because only opening a door is described in the document.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.